Rookie of The Agency
Story The story began at the O.W.C.A. headquater. Major Monogram talked to Agent P about a new agent, Agent S (also called Sid the Spy-der). He is a rookie of The O.W.C.A. But he is very weak, doesn't have any special skills, and has no agent experience. Monogram gave Perry the mission "You must train Agent S how to become a real agent" Perry gave all what he got to train Sid for 4 days, but he failed over and over. Major Monogram told Perry and Sid that Sid failed. By tomorrow, he must leave. That night, sid sat on the balcony and watch the star. Perry came and asked what's wrong. Sid answered that all members of his family are all good agents, but him. Then he sand a song to tell Perry his sadness. Perry said that all agents stared from a mindless animal to an expert. Sid then said he can't be an agent Professor Professor is spying the Sid with other evil scientists at the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N headquaters. Professor Professor told the team "I have an idea" When Sid was about to quit, suddenly he heard something. It came closer, closer, then he suddenly can't see a thing. He screamed but nobody heard him. He felt like he's being tied up. The next morning, Monogram saw a letter on the floor. "Great Googly-Moogly!" - he said after read it. "Carl, call Agent P now! Oh, this is not good!" At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Perry was sleeping in Phineas's bed, then he received a message: "Agent P, Agent S has been captured by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N! Help him, Agent P! You are his only hope!" Perry quickly put on his fedora and summoned his flying car, then flew to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N headquaters. Three hours later, at The O.W.C.A. headquaters, Monogram still got no sign of Agent P. He worried, so he send Peter the Panda, then Agent D, then Agent C..., then all of the agents. At the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N headquaters, all of the O.W.C.A. agents are seen captured in different traps, Perry is being trap in a slate, and Sid is being tied up by a string. Professor Professor is setting the Brainwash-inator, to brainwash all of the agents. Sid sorry everyone "Because of me you guys are in danger". Perry said that's OK. Friend are always stick together. "Wait a minute! Stick together! That's it!" Sid tried to swing to Perry's hand "Squeeze me! As hard as you can!" Then, spider web form his mouth jumped out and stick the Brainwash-inator's up. The inator exploded with the trap. Professor Professor flew to O.W.C.A.'s prison. At O.W.C.A.'s headquater, Monogram congratulated Sid and welcomed Sid to The Agency. Sid was so happy. THE END. Continuity * Nerdy Dancing - The slate Perry being trap is similar to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's. * Deliver of Destiny - The spider web tied the inator is similar to Paul tied the inator up * No More Bunny Business - Monogram congratulated Sid and welcomed him to the agency. He did the same to Planty the Potted Plant. Allusions * Star Wars Episode IV - A New Hope - "Help him, Agent P! You are his only hope" is a pun on "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi! You are my only hope" * Spider-Man - Perry squeezed Sid, then spilt out spider web, similar to Spider-Man. Gallery Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:The Agency Category:Perry the Platypus Category:OWCA